


Romancing Skills

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dating, Flirting, Happy, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Ship Sam Wilson With Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were a superhero it was difficult to predict anything, especially when it came to making any long-term plans, or even planning dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



When you were a superhero it was difficult to predict anything, especially when it came to making any long-term plans, or even planning dates. Superheroes were needed at all times, sometimes even during the most inconvenient moments, and Sam was perfectly aware of that fact even before he started working with Captain America. 

Since meeting Steve and Natasha, and later also the rest of the Avengers, Sam's place had became a sort of a meeting point for some of them when they weren't spending their time at the Avengers Tower. And Sam didn't mind that at all. He enjoyed having people over, and chatting with Steve, Natasha and Bucky or cooking with Clint was among his favorite things to do. 

But it would be nice to be able to actually spend some time with his boyfriend (he was going to keep calling John that, doesn’t matter how many times John would raise his eyebrow at him) from time to time. They were seeing each other for two months already and during this time they had managed to meet less times than Sam would have liked, and he was counting only times that had lasted longer than an hour, since flying into each other when they had been going to meet with their respective teams did not count. 

Still, even if they weren’t able to meet as often as they would like, all of their dates had been very memorable. John was a romantic type, which Sam had realized during their first date, when John had been doing everything exactly _right,_ even if he had been listening to some pieces of advice from Wally West (which Sam had found out by accident later, and it was pretty hilarious).

One Saturday, however, Sam had contacted the Avengers, telling them that he had a date and they should contact him only in case of emergencies. Serious emergencies. It was his turn to surprise John with a nice dinner. Not that he minded John ordering their food, but Sam liked to cook when he could, and home-cooked meal was always a good idea for a date, right? After Clint had sent him some recipes he thought Sam could try, Sam finally had time to prepare an awesome dinner for John.

A few hours later, after Sam let John in the apartment, the other man sneaked one arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him into a long, gentle kiss.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Sam murmured against his lips, not even trying to hold back the smile that appeared on his face when John pressed a small kiss to the side of his jaw.

“I brought wine,” John said and Sam took the bottle from him, looking at the label. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I hope this one’s okay.”

“No, it’s fine. More than fine, actually. Someone keeps upgrading his romancing skills, I see. Do I even want to know how much you paid for this stuff?”

One corner of John’s mouth raised in a smirk and Sam snorted, wondering if John knowing Bruce Wayne had something to do with him bringing a damn good wine for a simple dinner. But it didn’t matter much in the end, since and John and the wine were already there. 

“The food’s almost finished,” he said as he put the bottle on the table and moved to wrap his arm around John’s waist. “So, how do you feel about a romantic dinner now that we are both free tonight?”

John moved one hand to touch the back of Sam’s neck, pressing their lips together, and it was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _MCU/Justice League Cartoon, Sam Wilson/John Stewart, fine romancing."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/693535.html?thread=91307551#t91307551)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
